Maybe they're right
by Lemonademouthgal1121
Summary: He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "You'll always be my girl" COMPLETE STARLIE. Rated T for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stella : ugh, I hate these… so boring! Me: I don't own lemonade mouth or any of the songs I use in this story. THERE! I SAID IT! PUT YOUR PITCHFORKS AND Y… HOW'D YOU GET A GUN! Scott: I got it…. OH MY GOD! IS THAT ADELE! Crowd: AHHHHH! Me: thanks… I guess… Scott: no prob… Wen: sooo…. How bout them lakers? Me: um…. Wen: nevermind. Me: ooook then. Liv: Mo, wheres Charlie? Mo: Well… he's…. um…. I don't know. Charlie: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Stella: found him. Scott: wow, that crowd can run fast! Wen: RUN FOREST, RUN! Charlie: OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! Wen: god, people are touchy… Charlie: pant, pant, cough. I think I lost em. Stella: didn't you have a watch? Charlie: what? Oh FORGET IT! Me: so, just enjoy this multichap bout two lovebirds in this very popular band! All of them: WHO? Me: you'll see…

Stella's POV

"Why do I even bother with you two?" Stella yelled. Charlie and Wen were fighting over if it was ok or not to use a different finger when thumb wrestling. "You're the one who chooses to!" Charlie said back. "Good point Delgado. Hey Scott, will you go get me a lemonade?" "Why can't you go get it?" "Here's a twenty." "I'm on it!"  
>"Stell, where's Mo?" Charlie asked. "I don't know. Do you LUUUUUUV her?" I teased. "No need to be mean, god." We suddenly heard the rustling of pom-poms and broken dreams. We all know what that means. "Son of a Beech at ten o clock!" I whisper yelled. "I repeat, son of a Beech at ten o clock! Stay still, mind your own business, and don't take your eyes off your food." We both looked down immediately and started toying with our unappetizing meals. "Hey, lemon head!" Ray said with a smirk plastered across his face. "What do you want Ray?" "Oh nothing… just wanted to make a conversation." Ray said, obviously lying. "Did you ever consider why I would want to make a conversation with a bottle blonde Ken doll like you?" I spat back, venom in my voice. "Ken doll? You're no Selly Gomez!" Said Jules. "At least I'm not made of plastic like you!" Jules got a very offended look on her face. Then that bitch Charlie dated before stepped in front of Jules and said "You know, if you don't want to die alone, you shouldn't walk around like 'Oh, Im miss independent! Im such a rebel and Im so cool, I don't need anybody to make me happy!' You really shouldn't mess with us Stella. We will ruin you and your little band. Oh, and you know that clueless kid I dated that's hangs around you? What was his name…? Oh yeah. You know Charlie Stella? He would be perfect for you." I was fuming at this point. I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I hit her square it the jaw. Charlie was watching us like a movie, taking piece after piece of popcorn chicken and shoving it in his mouth without taking his eyes away from the action. "YOU LITTLE SLUT!" She screamed. "I believe you're the slut." I replied with a smirk. She ran off crying to the bathroom. Ray was just staring at me with wide eyes. I cracked my knuckles and said "You want some of this?" He bolted. "That's what I thought!" I yelled. WHAT. AN. AWESOME. DAY.<p> 


	2. Waterguns and writing songs

Disclaimer: Stella: still not able to figure out who it is….. Charlie: I know right! Me: everybody knows besides you two… why do you think nobody else is here? Stella: they're trying to get away from each other? Me: not exactly… Charlie: I give up! Stella: course ya do! Me: ya know what? Lets just get on with the story cause I have had enough of you two! Stella: now look what you did Charlie! Charlie: me? I didn't do anything! If anything you ticked her off! (turns into yelling over each other) Me: ok lets get on with th… (CRASH) WHT THE HELL? STELLA I JUST BOUGHT THAT! NO! PUT IT DOWN BEFORE YOU HURT SOMEO (BANG) Charlie: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKIN MIND YAMADA? Me: stella, either put the vase down or I will smash ALL your guitars! Stella: ok im good. Me: ok… that was terrifying… Anyway… I don't own LM. Oh and sorry to all those scohini supporters! Also in this chap the feelings will arise! Wow that was weird but just read! Stella: ya just read! As long as it's not about me! Me: ya know nobody's gon listen to you right? Charlie: I may be clueless, but even I just figured it out. (Stella's eyes get wide) Stella: IM OUT! (Door slams) Charlie: what? I just meant Wen and Olivia! Me: you really are clueless….

Mo POV  
>Im sooo happy about today! I wrote a new song and I am finally going to let the band hear it! It's about Scott. I was just strolling through the park with Wen, Olivia, and Georgie…. He begged for me back, right after I saw him with his tongue down Jules's throat! That wasn't even worth his time, but it led to a good song so I guess there was that shred of benefit...<p>

Authors note: Stella is starting to fall for Charlie but she doesn't realize it. She buys a journal to write down all her feelings she's experiencing. (Note that I called it a journal, not a diary? Diary of a wimpy kid? Huh? Huh? Oh, just forget about it!)

Stella's POV diary and Stella

Dear diary,

I am sooo happy! Charlie is breaking up with Catilyn? Cassidy? Kassandra? Something like that. Anyway I am really happy! Wait, why am I happy? I do not have any clue why in lemonade land I'm happy! Charlie is coming over to my house to work on a song so Catilyn won't go running away screaming and crying. These chicks are really sensitive. Oh, Charlie just pulled up in his truck. Got to go, if anyone saw me with ya diary, I'd be ruined. No pressure!

I bolted to my special box. It's a box with all my special memories from the band. I slid the journal into the box and hid it under my bed. I heard a knock on my bedroom door and I grabbed my favorite mini water gun off my nightstand. I slowly crept over to the door and opened it. I started squirting him and he was lurched back shielding himself with his arms. I was laughing like a maniac and when he finally realized what was going on he yanked it out of my hand and started squirting me. Eventually I yelled "hey, hey, easy! This is my favorite Aerosmith shirt." He lowered the small plastic gun and said "sorry Stells." "It's alright. Did you bring a pencil?" "Yep." "Okay then, let's get to work!" I slapped my hands together and sat in my black and red bean bag couch. He sat next to me and pulled a notepad out of his back pocket. This is going to take a while.


End file.
